Persona 4: My Life
by 19jchoi
Summary: Takeru Lee has moved to Inaba, making a transfer to Yasogami High School, making new friends, like Narukami, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko. Later, more allies will come as they plan to solve the mystery of the mysterious murders by creating powers on the TV ca
1. Inaba And Yasogami High

**Persona 4: My Life**

**Chapter 1: Inaba And Yasogami High**

4/11/2011

**Takeru's POV**

My name is Takeru Lee. I'm from the Japan city called Tokyo. I'm a second year student in high school, which I'm going to a new high school, because my parents needed to head to America for some urgent business. They said that they'll come to Inaba after for two years. That kind of got me nervous, since I never left Tokyo before. My parents were extremely rich, being hotel managers in the Tokyo Inn.

So, for now, I'm currently on an airplane, heading to a region called Inaba. I've heard about it before. That place is one of the foggiest region in Japan ever. My parents planned for me to attend a high school called Yasogami High School. I planned to succeed in my new school year, since I've aced all my subjects during my last school years. I was known as the popular boy in my school.

Unfortunately, since I'm moving to Inaba, things will go quite a bit different here.

**End POV**

The plane landed, with Takeru getting out with his suitcases. Takeru got out of the airport after 30 minutes later. _"Man... This place... It looks a bit smaller than I thought it would be!"_ Takeru thought, amazed with the new looks. He took out his bus pass and waited for a bus to come at the bus sign.

**Later...**

The bus has arrived at a place called Samegawa. Takeru immediately got off of that spot and headed towards his new home. "So, this is my new home, huh?" Takeru asked himself. He looked up to see a huge house. It looked as if it was new. A note was attached to it. "(?) What's this?" Takeru again asked himself. He took the note, and read it. _"Dear son, all the furniture from our house has been moved here, just as we asked the movers to. Enjoy our new family home! Make new friends. Study well as you always do, alright? From, Mom."_ Takeru read.

Takeru smiled. His mother just knew what to say to make him feel cheerful and happy. Takeru went inside his new home and looked inside. Inside was pretty clean and smooth. The second year student took off his shoes and walked to his new room. It was pretty clean there as well! He took out everything from his suitcase and placed the, where they needed to belong. He smiled. His new days in Inaba has begun.

4/12/2011

"Man... What a night." Takeru yawned. He wore his new school uniform and his black backpack. He put all the things he needed for Yasogami High and and prepared to leave. It was 30 minutes before school even began!

It was a rainy day, which is why Takeru brought an umbrella with him. A black one, that is. He was walking in the School Zome of Samegawa. Takeru sighed as he knew he was going to have a hard, but a great time enjoying his new school. He kept walking until he saw two people. One had the same school uniform as his and and he had silver hair. The little girl had brown hair, a pink-white dress and a red backpack.

"You keep going straight from here. My school is this way, bye!" The girl called. "I'll see you later, Nanako." The boy said with a smile. The girl, Nanko nodded and began to walk to Takeru's way. Nanako said hi to him, with Takeru saying hi to him back. The boy stared at him when Takeru turned back to keep walking. "Uh... Yes?" Takeru asked, nervous. "Oh! Sorry. Just curious, that's all." The boy apologized.

Takeru shook his head and began walking, with the boy waking next to him. "My name is Yu Narukami. Yours?" Narukami asked. "Oh. My name is Takeru. Takeru Lee. I just moved to Inaba yesterday." Takeru answered, feeling shy. "Really? I moved here yesterday as well!" Narukami chuckled. Takeru's eyes grew wide and the , he sighed. "I guess I'm not the only transfer student today." Takeru grinned.

Narukami smiled. The two of them had a talk while walking to school.

As they were walking, they were at the intersection of the school. Just as they were about to make another step, they both heard a creaking noise! A student with a bicycle began to teeter around! "Whoa... Whooooaaa!" The boy yelled. CRASH!

Both Narukami and Takeru shut their eyes, not wanting to see the crash. As they opened their eyes, the boy groaned in pain, wheezing. "Ngh... Urgh..." The brown haired boy groaned. Just as Takeru was about to ask if he was okay, Narukami stopped him. "Just leave him be. We're going to be late." Narukami explained. "Oh... Right." Takeru sighed. He nodded, while following Narukami to the entrance of the high school.

Narukami kept walking, with Takeru amazed. It seems to him that it was going to be the best year of his life. "Hey! Takeru! C'mon!" Narukami called. Takeru gasped when he saw Narukami already getting inside! "Sorry! I'm coming!" Takeru called, running to the entrance.

Meanwhile, at a classroom, students were talking about things about the school year. "Agh... Talk about bad luck. The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?" A student groaned. "Yeah... It's King Moron alright. We get to enjoy his long-ass sermon every day for a whole year." Another student sighed. "Hey, you guys. I heard that there is going to be two new transfer students from the city in this class. One of them is really popular and smart, too!" A girl explained.

"Huh? Really? Guys or girls?" The first student asked. Next to them, a girl with green jacket heard the conversation. "Transfer students from the city... Just like you, huh, Yosuke... Huh? You look dead today." The green jacket girl replied. "Y-Yeah... I don't want to talk about it right now." The cyclist, Yosuke groaned. He still got little pain from the crash before.

"What's with him?" The green jacket girl asked. "Who knows?" The red sweater girl shrugged, not knowing. Just then, the door opened up with a man with buck-toothed face came inside, with Narukami and Takeru! "Alright, shut your traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just because it's spring, doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons! As long as I'm around, you're going to be driven as pure, white snow!" Mr. Morooka sneered.

The students sighed silently, listening to Morooka's boring words. "Now, I hate wasting my time. But, I better introduce these transfer students. One of them is a sad sack that has been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage! And he's just as much of a loser there as he was here, so you girls better not think about hitting on him!" Morooka snapped.

"As for the other student, he's a smart kid, unlike any of you, but like the other, he's still a loser, whether smart or not. So, tell them your names, you two. And make it quick." Morooka sneered. Takeru grew ticked off with Morooka. He calls Narukami a loser with him along? Takeru held his breath, holding back those words. "My name is Takeru Lee. I'm proud to be here." Takeru sighed. "Yu Narukami." Narukami explained.

The introduction didn't impress Morooka, which he grew irritated. "Hmph. That's it. The two of you are on my shit list, effective immediately! Now, listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes. You two better not think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But, what do I know? It's not lile the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time if I turn around, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life journals, and my-places!" Morooka sneered.

Both Takeru and Narukami started to grow tired with this, until the girl with green jacket shot her hand up! "Excuse me! Is it okay if those two sit here, with the two empty seats?" The girl asked. Morooka saw her and snorted. "Huh? Yeah, sure. You hear that, you two? Both your seats are over there. So, hurry up and sit down already!" Morooka snapped. Takeru sighed.

Finally, he can sit down, thanks to the girl. He sat in front of Narukami, which he sat besides where the girl with green jacket was sitting! "Hey, you two! He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for the two of you to be stuck in this class. I guess we'll have to make it until the end of the year!" The girl called silently. "You can say that again..." Takeru snickered sadly, staring at Morooka ranting on and on again.

"Sucks to be for those two, being ending up on King Moron's class, first thing in the morning." A student whispered. Morooka had enough with the whispering, so he silent them with a hell for them to shut up.

**Later...**

"That's all for today. Normal lectires will start tomorrow!" Morooka sneered. Just as the students were about to be dismissed, an announcer rang up! "Attention all students! There has been an incident on campus! Please remain calm and leave the school quickly as possible!" The announcer announced. That got the students concerned. " I wonder what happened?" The red sweater girl wondered. "Well, it sounds creepy." The green jacket girl guessed.

Takeru had enough for one day. "Hey, Narukami. Shall we go back home together?" Takeru asked. "Sure, if that's what you want, Lee." Narukami chuckled. "Lee... Seriously? My last name?" Takeru sighed. Narukami laughed a little. They were about to lapeave the classroom, when they were stopped by a familiar voice! "Hey, you two! If you two are going home, can we go with you guys? It's kind of creepy when the announcer said this!" The green jacket girl asked.

"Uh, sure." Narukami agreed, nervous. "Sure! We owe you for helping us!" Takeru chuckled. The green jacket girl blushed a little and walked to them with her friend! "Thanks! My name is Chie Satonaka, and this here is my friend, Yukiko Amagi?" Chie explained, introducing herself and Yukiko! "I'm sorry for pestering you two a little." Yukiko replied. "(?)" Both Takeru and Narukami grew confused. "Gah! Yukiko, don't apologize like that! You're making me feel bad!" Chie pleaded.

"It's just that this is our chance to meet the two from the big city and to talk to them." Chie explained. Just then, Yosuke popped into the scene! "Yo! What's up, Chie? Uh... This was really amazing, like a great thing to watch! So, see ya!" Yosuke said quickly. He seemed to be in a hurry. Just before he could leave, Chie tripped him, suspicious! "Hold it right there, punk!" Chie snapped.

Yosuke let out a yelp as he fell flat on his face, with his butt poking up! Chie opened the case and let out a scream! "Ah! What the hell!? You cracked the disk, you idiot! How could you do this to my Trial of the Dragon!?" Chie shrieked. "I'm sorry!... It was an... accident! I'll... make it up to you after my paycheck!" Yosuke groaned. Takeru chuckled a little. Yosuke and Chie seemed a bit... funny to him.

"Are you okay?" Yukiko asked, until Chie stopped her! "Don't be nice to this jerk! C'mon! We're gojng home!" Chie snapped, leaving Yosuke groaning. Both Yukiko and Takeru passed him without abother word, with Narukami sighing. "Might as we'll leave him be." Narukami replied silently, so Yosuke wouldn't hear.

Takeru smiled a little. Today was starting a good day, as he knew that he was about to make some new friends.


	2. Junes

**Chapter 2: Junes**

Narukami, Chie, Yukiko, and Takeru were all walking home from the Yasogami High School, walking whlie talking. "And so... Inaba will be my new home region now." Takeru finished. "Oh wow... You're such a lucky guy! You have the richest family!" Chie explained, clearly amazed. "And you? You said about your reason for moving here?" Yukiko asked, asking Narukami. "Oh, well... My parents have jobs overseas, so I was sent here to live in Inaba for a while, a year or so." Narukami explained.

"Oh... So you're here, because your parents have jobs overseas? I thought it would be a bit way more serious!" Chie admitted. Takeru chuckled nervously with Chie's admitting. "Well, yes." Narukami sighed. "Well, there really is nothing here, huh? That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from the outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami... I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous." Chie explained.

Takeru grew confused with that. "Dyed... Pottery?" Takeru repeated. "Agh! Forget what I just said! Oh wait! There's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie exclaimed. "The pride of Inaba, huh? I heard that it was pretty popular in the news." Takeru replied. That made Yukiko blush a bit. "Huh? It's... Just an old inn." Yukiko argued, but Chie swept that away!

"No way! It's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure!" Chie argued. "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday!" Chie continued. "Really?" Narukami asked. He was thinking it now interesting for Yukiko to take over her family's inn. "Yeah! And their inn attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba! It pretty much keeps this town going!" Chie agreed. Again, Yukiko blushed for a bit.

"I don't think that's entirely true..." Yukiko replied. "So, you two! Tell me. You think that Yukiko is cute, huh?" Chie asked. "Why would we say that?" Takeru asked. "It's sort of hard to say." Narukami answered. "Oh... Sorry. I didn't mean to get that to you right in front of her." Chie apologized quickly. For Yukiko, she was starting to get frustrated. "Come on. Don't start this again!" Yukiko pleaded. But, Chie ignored her and continued on with her explanation.

"Yukiko here is really popular at the school, and she never had a boyfriend! Kinda weird, huh?" Chie asked. "Well, that depends on maybe she doesn't like boys that much?" Takeru guessed. That startled Yukiko. "N-No! I would never say that I hate boys! And, it's not true that I'm popular or that I never had a boyfriend or anything!" Yukiko stuttered. Then, all of a sudden, she gasped and took back the words! "Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend! Geez... Chie!" Yukiko replied, embarrassed.

Chie then let out a small laugh! "Um... Do you really consider this funny?" Takeru asked. Narukami only blinked while giving a nervous laugh. "Sorry! I'm sorry! But this was our chance to talk to someone from the big city and from the richest family, and you barely said a word!" Chie giggled. Just then, Chie noticed something. "Hey, what's that?" Chie wondered. She walked to where a bunch of people were, woth the others following her!

"And so that high schooler left school early, and as she came by this way..." A lady whispered. "Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" The other lady said. "I wanted to see it, too!" The first lady admitted. "Uh, you got here too late. The police and the fire department took it down a while ago!" The second lady scoffed. "Well, I think it's terrifying! I can't belive that a dead body showed up around here!" The first shrieked.

That took the four students by surprise. "Wait, what did she just say? A dead body!?" Chie gasped. "She said it, alright. That caught me by a surprise." Narukami answered. "A dead person... Here? Why...?" Takeru replied, growing pale. Just then, a man came by, walking towards Narukami! "Narukami! What are you doing here?" The man asked. 'We were just passing by." Narukami answered. The man sighed.

"I should've known. That damn principal... We told them not to let anyone pass by here!" The man grumbled. Chie grew surprised with the man! "Hey, Narukami! You know this guy?" Chie asked. "I'm Detective Dojima. I'm his guardian. Uh... How should I say this... I hope you get along with him. But you three ought to stop wandering around and head straight home!" Dojima explained. "Sorry, sir. We will." Takeru apologized. Dojima looked at Takeru and smiled.

Just as Dojima was about to walk back, a man dashed right past them and began to throw up! "Ngh... Ugh..." The man groaned as he threw up. That riled Dojima up. "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie!? You want to be sent back by the central office!?" Dojima snapped. "I'm sorry... Ungh..." The man, Adachi moaned. Dojima sighed with disappointment.

"Go wash your face. We're going to go around and look for information." Dojima called. He walked back to investigate, with Adachi running after him. Chie grew scared by this. "Was this what the announcement was about?" Chie asked. "There's no doubt about it. It had to be." Takeru answered, sighing. "What did they mean it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko asked. "I don't know much myself." Narukami admitted.

"Hey, Yukiko? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie asked. "Good idea." Yukiko agreed. "Well then, I'll see you all tomorrow at school then." Takeru replied. "Right." Narukami agreed, nodding. "Alright then. We're taking off! Starting tomorrow, you two! Let's do our best!" Chie exclaimed. They all nodded as they all went to separate ways to get home. Takeru had some thoughts about the incident. "How could something like this happen?" Takeru thought.

He shook his head and headed straight home, and then to bed.

4/13/2011

Takeru woke up and prepared for school, skipping breakfast. He was worried that he could run late, so he quickly went out. "Today is cloudy as usual here." Takeru sighed. He hadn't really expected Inaba to be very cloudy. Just then, he saw Narukami walking ahead of him! "Hey! Yu!" Takeru called, running after him. Narukami turned around and smiled. "What did you do back home?" Takeru asked.

"I just hung around with my cousin, Nanako, that is." Narukami answered, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, as they were walking, a student zoomed past them with a bike! CRASH!

Both Narukami and Takeru sweat dropped as they looked to see the student rolling around, trapped in the garbage can. "S-Someone..." The student pleaded. "Shall we?" Takeru asked. Narukami nodded and they both helped, pulling the student out of the trash can! "Thanks!... Oh! You two are those transfer students... Yu Narukami and Takeru Lee, right?" The familiar student asked. "That's us. And... Are you the guy who broke Chie's Trial of the Dragon?" Takeru asked.

The student laughed nervously before sighing. "Agh... My name is Yosuke Hanamura! Hey... Did you hear the rumors about the incident yesterday?" Yosuke asked. "We were with the girls, so yeah." Narukami answered. "I know, right? I mean... A dead body hanging from an antenna? It's just crazy! It's too serious to be an accident though. And creepy for someone to kill... Oh, crap! We're late!" Yosuke gasped.

Takeru sighed with this. "Great. That idiotic teacher is going to bellow at us..." Takeru groaned. "Hey, you two want a ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should feel fine." Yosuke offered. Narukami laughed nervously and Takeru sputtered. "Wait, what!? No way all three of us are going to fit there!" Takeru snapped.

Eventually, the three boys made it to school on time, before class started! They all had to listen to Mr. Morooka's yelling and lectures again about life and philosophy before the day passed! After for a few more classes, school was finally over. Takeru packed his school stuff, with Yosuke coming over. "Well, it's been a few days, but... You two getting used to this place yet?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Narukami answered. "What could you expect?" Takeru asked. "Whoa. That was pretty fast! Here, there's nothing much you can do in this town. Hey! Do you two know about the special delicacy?" Yosuke asked. Both boys shook their head, so Yosuke answered. "Grilled steak! Isn't it just crazy!?" Yosuke laughed. Takeru sweat dropped. He wasn't getting this at all. "I know a place where you can get it cheap! You guys want to come?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure. I could go for some protein!" Takeru agreed. "Alright then." Narukami agreed. "Sweet! Let's go then!" Yosuke exclaimed. Just as they were about to go, Chie stopped them! "What about me, huh? No apologies!?" Chie snapped. Yosuke groaned. "You always come around when I'm talking about food, do you?" Yosuke sighed. "Does she?" Narukami asked. Chie turned to Yukiko, who was packing. "What do you think, Yukiko? Shouldn't he treat us, too?" Chie asked.

Yukiko stood up before declining. "I'll pass. I don't really want to gain some more weight. Besides, I have to help out my family back at the inn." Yukiko answered. Yosuke grew impressed with Yukiko! "Wow, Yukiko-san! Are you going to take over the business soon?" Yosuke asked. "That's not it! I just have to help out my family, that's all." Yukiko protested before leaving. "Come on! Let's go!" Chie called.

Yosuke grew taken aback with this. "Huh!? Do I really need to treat three people!?" Yosuke gasped.

Later, instead of taking them to the steak stand, Youske brought Chie, Takeru, and Narukami to his part time job place! Junes. Chie grew pretty annoyed by this. "This is the cheap place you were talking about!? They don't even have grilled steak here!" Chie snapped. Yosuke placed the tray down and sat down. "Well, since you hopped on the freeloader, I had to change my plans." Yosuke explained. "Because of Chie?" Takeru asked, completely confused.

"Still, that's no reason for you to take us three to your place!" Chie snapped. "Dude. This isn't my place or anything." Yosuke argued. "Yosuke's place?" Narukami repeated, confused. "Oh, right. I haven't told you guys about it yet, huh. I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up and my dad was assigned to manage it." Yosuke explained.

"That's the reason you..." Takeru sighed. "Yep. That's why I moved here. Actually, our whole family moved here." Yosuke replied, nodding. Yosuke took a soda, which there were four. "Here. This is to welcome the two of you to town. Satonaka, yours is on me, too!" Yosuke chuckled. Narukami and Takeru took their drinks before Chie sighed. "Yeah, I know." Chie replied.

They all took a large sip before making a big conversation. "It's only been half a year ever since this place opened up. But, I haven't been to the local shopping district much since." Chie explained. "I heard that a lot of stores were closing because of Junes, right?" Takeru asked. "Yeah..." Chie agreed. "You can't blame it on Junes, can't you?" Yosuke replied, before sighing. The two of them became quiet before Yosuke shot up! "Hey. It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back!" Yosuke exclaimed.

He began to walk towards the blonde hair girl. "Who's that? Yosuke's girlfriend?" Narukami asked. "Ha ha! He wishes! That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working here part-time, though." Chie answered. The three of them watched as Yosuke spoke with Saki, until Saki spotted Narukami and Takeru, before walking towards them!

"Are you two transfer students here?" Saki asked. "Yes. Chie and Yosuke here told us about you a little." Narukami explained. Saki giggled with that. "Oh, so you heard about me, huh? It's must be great to have someone else from the big city to talk to. I don't see Hana-chan hanging around with the other guys much." Saki explained. Yosuke grew sweaty about that matter. "Uh... Not necessarily." Yosuke stammered.

"Hana-chan here doesn't have a lot of friends here, so I hope that you get along with him! Hana-chan is a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he annoys you!" Saki explained. Narukami shook his and smiled. "I don't thinks so. Yosuke here is a good guy." Narukami replied. "Same here." Takeru replied. Saki giggled again. "I know. I'm just kidding." Saki chuckled. Yosuke sweated even more. "Come on, Senpai. There's no need to be worry about something like that!" Yosuke pleaded.

"Well, my break is just about over. Back to work I go! Laters!" Saki exclaimed. She left the group to head back inside. "Oh, um, Senpai?" Yosuke called. But, Saki was already out of sight. Yosuke sat back down before chuckling. "Saki-senpai says that I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me." Yosuke chuckled. "Well, she did say that you can be a bit nosy." Narukami joked.

"Heh... Well, she has a younger brother, and she pretty much treats me the same way..." Yosuke explained. When Chie heard this, she giggled. "Oh... So you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Ha ha... It get it. So that's how it is!" Chie laughed. "Chie?" Narukami asked. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store, and the scion of the invading chain! Ho ho! The sign of a forbidden love!" Chie giggled.

"What? Dude, it's not like that." Yosuke argued. But, Chie kept going. "Oh really? Well, I know just the thing how to cheer that lovesick heart! You ever heard of the Midnight Channel?" Chie asked. "What's that?" Takeru asked. "Well, you're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night! While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen! And they say that person is your soulmate!" Chie explained.

Yosuke sighed and shook his head. "Chie... Don't tell him about some childish urban legend like that..." Yosuke groaned. That ticked Chie off. "Childish, huh!? You don't believe it, do you!?" Chie snapped. "Of course I don't!" Yosuke answered. "Well, it sounds a bit interesting." Narukami admitted. "Yeah, me too." Taker agreed. "Whaaat... Are you two serious?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, it's raining tonight... Let's all try it out! Then, you'll see!" Chie snapped, wanting to prove that Yosuke was wrong. "Try it out?... Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself!?" Yosuke asked. Yosuke snorted saying that he tried to remember something that sounded this stupid. "Well, you never know until you try it yourself!" Takeru replied. "He's got a point there." Narukami agreed. "All that aside, you know that 'incident' yesterday? You think it was murder?" Yosuke asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Takeru asked. "I mean, what if the culprit behind it is still lurking around? Heh..." Yosuke sneered. "Sheesh... You shouldn't joke something like that. Now, who's the childish one?" Chie snorted. "Maybe Yosuke." Narukami joked. "Well, all I'm trying to say is... You guys should try it out tonight..." Chie explained. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Takeru replied.


End file.
